This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We have several software packages which are distributed freely from our web site http://ncmi.bcm.tmc.edu. In addition to formal releases, daily snapshot versions are available for most packages. Available software includes EMAN, EMAN2, EMEN2, SAVR and Gorgon.